


You're Never Gonna Fade, You'll Be The Main Attraction

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [8]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Couch Sex, Creampie, Domestic Avengers, Double Penetration, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Carol Danvers, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Inspired by Music, Lawyer Carol Danvers, Lawyer Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Married Life, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Title From a Victoria Justice Song, Victoria Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: When an application to join their law firm arrives one morning, Carol Danvers and Natasha Romanov take all of five seconds to come to two conclusions, first, that the applicant, Wanda Maximoff, totally got the job, second, that they want to fuck her senseless and make her their slut, among other things.Also known as the one in which Wanda Maximoff applies for a job, the process of which goesspectacularlyoff the rails.





	You're Never Gonna Fade, You'll Be The Main Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> For Victoria Justice, who makes my heart soar, among other body parts.

//

_“So you’ll drive?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“I didn’t pass my driver’s test.”_

_“Why not?!”_

_“Because I didn’t see the old lady in the wheelchair.”_

_\- Cat Valentine & Tori Vega, Victorious_

//

_**(Hello My Name Is... / Gold / Lemonade Mouth / Nemesis / Sweetener / My Everything / Kissin U)  
** _

//

Danvers & Romanov, the kind of name one would’ve expected to see on an ice cream shop, was the kind of combination that frankly, Wanda Maximoff found intimidating.

To be fair, the pair whose names were printed in big bold letters on the building were _lawyers,_ and those kinds of people were _always_ intimidating, for a variety of reasons best condensed into some form of “we can and will fuck your life up just for the fun of it”. Generally speaking, anything that ended in _Attorney At Law_ was shorthand for _Run the fuck away, as far the fuck away, as fast as you fucking can._ Yet, the woman who had been looking at the sign earlier in the week had not been thinking that. Now, because she was feeling particularly bold or particularly suicidal, Wanda had, in her infinite wisdom, decided to apply for a job at said firm. They had put out an ad, after all, seeking a secretary to help manage administrative affairs. It made sense, lawyers generated enough paperwork to drown themselves on a daily basis, so maybe Danvers and Romanov had gotten tired of managing it on their own.

A part of Wanda was thinking that _maybe_ she should’ve applied at another firm with a _less_ scary reputation, like say, Nelson & Murdock & Page, because she had heard through the grapevine that they had things like _No Pants Friday_ and _Topless Tuesday_ and that Matt Murdock apparently moonlighted as a stripper named Daredevil and would give you a private show if you whispered the words _Wilson Fisk Is A Dank Fatass_ into his ears, but, as much as she hated to admit it, Danvers & Romanov were closer by a significant factor, and therefore it made more sense for her to apply _there_ , where, if push came to shove, she could just run to work from her stupid, crappy apartment on the wrong side of town.

Stupid student loans.

And so, with a little tap of her computer keys, her email was sent off, resumé attached, and, she sat back to hope that they would reply. She’d been working on that resumé for the better part of a week, and while she doubted that Danvers and Romanov would bother to _look_ at a resumé from a girl who spent the year-and-a-half since graduation manning ice cream stands, lifeguarding, cashiering and being a teacher’s assistant, there was no harm in trying.

She left her seat. Ate lunch. Came back.

And there was a message. In the mail. From Danvers and Romanov.

She was dumbstruck.

Really. Really dumbstruck.

Because the email was saying _Interview Requested._

//

The email arrived on a bright Tuesday morning.

Scrunching her eyes, Carol Danvers, blonde, painter extraordinaire, unicorn lover, eating-in-shower aficionado, sometimes-singer, overly-dramatic courtroom actor, girlfriend of Natasha Romanov, and professional life-ruiner, also known as a lawyer, leaned forwards in her seat to take a look at the title of the message. As said mail read _Application_ and not some form of _Oh god I’m fucked I need help please represent me,_ she decided to give it a click.

_Greetings, Danvers and Romanov…_

...went the obligatory “letter” phase of the email, which she scanned through with about as much interest as one would have when listening to their grandmother rant about something on television, that is to say, none, for what was of _real_ import was the attachment, which, after a quick click and a momentary scanning session courtesy of Windows Defender, brought up a resumé, encompassing the contents of one Wanda Maximoff, who had so thoughtfully included a photo of herself so that the blonde lawyer could see. The resumé itself was nothing special. Generic enough to immediately mark down the brunette woman as your average cookie cutter _just out of college and trying to survive_ kind of person, and one could imagine that this would’ve been where the _swipe left_ phase of the review process was initiated.

It was not.

For...said woman was hot.

So hot, in fact, that Carol immediately found herself cursing the fact she’d chosen to wear stiff, formal clothes today, given that there was a certain appendage in her pants that was now most certainly making it’s opinion on Miss Maximoff known, and that opinion was _oh my tittyfucking god, I need to get in that woman’s pants._ “Oh ‘Tasha…” Crooned Carol, her voice drawing a loud clattering noise as the redhead extricated herself from whatever fucked up situation she was in and came into the room. “We have an applicant…”

“Does it meet our criteria this time?” Natasha Romanov asked, having, for some reason, ditched her suit and taken up wearing a rainbow-themed headband, ripped-jeans and a black shirt that said _Fuck Authority_ in bright red letters, which was only really relevant because Carol gave her girlfriend quite the once-over before her mouth came back online.

“Probably?” Said the blonde, gesturing at the screen, which Natasha helpfully began to examine. “It’s the traditional _Hey, I’m a student and I got loans to pay off, mind helping me do that?_ kind of thing.” Carol’s hand came up in a spinning motion. “I mean, if you ask me, we just really need someone to do the shit we don’t wanna do and-"

“I know her.” Natasha said, causing Carol’s mouth to shut and her head to spin in her direction.

“I’ve seen her around at the community pool on the lifeguard chair. Wanda Maximoff. Nice girl, according to Rogers and Barnes. Never had the pleasure of meeting her in person, though, since I’m not like Stark, who faked a drowning just so he could meet Pepper and-”

“Is she the one you’ve been jacking off to over the last few months?” Carol said, cutting off the redhead’s tangent and raising an eyebrow in an amused manner. Natasha gave a nod, drawing a small laugh out of her girlfriend. “Well, in that case, I get dibs on her during the interview process.”

“Excuse you, _I_ was jacking off to her _first_ , I get dibs!” Natasha said, eyes shining with mirth. “But, since we seem to be in agreement…”

“I’ll send her a response.” Carol said.

“My thoughts exactly.” Went the redhead.

And thus, with a few dozen taps of the keyboard and a setting of an appointment, a request for one Wanda Maximoff to show up at Danvers & Romanov the following day at nine in the morning was sent. The duo closed up shop and went home shortly thereafter, mainly because, well, with a photo of _such_ a gorgeous woman in their possession, neither of them were in any mood to do anything except well, masturbate.

Because _Hello, Wanda._

//

On a slightly chilly Wednesday morning, Wanda Maximoff slept through her alarm.

About fifteen minutes after the beeping of her alarm was silenced by the sleepy brunette, who had simply reached out and shut it off, her next-door neighbor, one Frank Castle, did the gallant thing and woke her up. You see, she had told Frank about her upcoming interview, and while Frank may have been an asshole, he looked out for Wanda in his own way.

His own, assholish way.

And thus, there was, as these things often were want to do, a click of a stereo, done as a brunette slumbered on.

_“Some-”_

A volume knob was turned up perhaps _just a bit more_ than necessary.

_“-BODY ONCE TOLD ME-”_

And so, hazel, maybe bloodshot, eyes shot open at the speed of light.

_“-THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME-”_

Sleepy feet hit the ground before a brain could register they were up.

_“-I AIN’T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED-”_

An enraged fist pounded against the wall at inadvisable velocities.

_“-SHE WAS LOOKIN’ KIND OF DUMB-"_

“I’m up!” Wanda shouted, continuing to drum on the wall as the music played ever onwards.

_“-WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB-”_

“I’m up, you son of a bitch!” She yelled through the wall, banging harder on it.

_“-IN THE SHAPE OF AN L ON HER FOREHEAD-”_

“Fucking turn it off!” The brunette screamed, wondering where her baseball bat was-

_"-WELL, THE YEARS START COMING AND THEY DON'T STOP COMING-"_

-and, because the hearing gods were feeling generous today, the stereo blew a fuse, and the music stopped. For a moment, there was silence, and then the laughter of an amused grizzled ex-marine with _way_ too much time on his hands was faintly heard through the wall. "Glad to see you're up, Maximoff!" Called out said ex-marine, and, grumbling to herself and debating the merits of justifiable homicide, Wanda meandered over to the bathroom as fast as a dazed woman woken up by Smash Mouth could.

Personally, Wanda preferred Ozzy Osbourne. Though admittedly, All Star _was_ a pretty good wake-up song, in the kind of way that made one want to kick down their nearest door with the music blaring so loudly it could shatter glass.

There was a shower. Breakfast. One last look at herself in the mirror.

Oddly enough, the interview had requested she wear clothes that were _casual_ , not formal, as Wanda had expected. Satisfied that her choice of wear, a gothic outfit that she so loved to don, was clean and perfectly arranged, she left her apartment.

And so, at roughly eight-thirty, Wanda stepped into the office of Danvers & Romanov.

The door rang with the chime of a little bell attached to it, and as Wanda looked around the reception area, she heard the sound of footsteps. And, a blonde, dressed up like a biker and possessing the attitude to match, came around the corner.

Their eyes met.

“Hello there!” Said the woman, placing a hand on her hip and fixing Wanda with a look that quite plainly said _Hello Gorgeous._ “Are you Wanda Maximoff?”

“Yes, that’s me.” The brunette responded. To prove the point, out came her ID and a copy of the application she’d submitted. “I received a request for an interview from a Carol Danvers?”

“That would be me.” The blonde said. “Carol Danvers.” She pronounced, and, setting Wanda’s ID and application on the nearby table, gestured for Wanda to follow her into a nearby room that was clearly an office. “Pleased to meet you.”

And, as soon as the door was shut, a strong pair of arms gently pressed Wanda against the wall.

“Very pleased to meet you.” Carol said, and her lips darted down and caught Wanda’s.

//

Interview time, like it’s more musically inclined and somewhat more popular cousin, Hammer Time, suggested that one would not be _touching this_ , for the entire point of an interview was to basically do the business-version of meeting the father of one’s paramour or something of similar caliber in the _how to get an elevated heart rate without exercising_ department.

Though frankly, interviews were less scary by about four degrees. Probably.

However, no amount of mumbled singing from a parachute-pants-clad preacher whose most memetic song was about thirty years old could stop the fact that Wanda Maximoff was surprised, to say the least. Well, actually, she was _really_ surprised. Because, as the sensation of hands wandering along her body and lips pressed against hers continued on, she found herself wondering _what the fuck was going on._ During a gap between kisses, Wanda lifted a hand and pressed it to Carol’s chest, bringing her to a halt. “What-what are you doing?” She asked, noting how the blonde seemed to pay more attention to the fact that Wanda was touching her rather than her words.

“You.” Carol said, leaning forwards and pressing her lips to Wanda’s cheek. A hand pressed against Wanda’s skirt, the light touch across her clothed pussy causing her to stiffen. “Consider this the welcome wagon for your interview.”

“I think-” Wanda said, moaning softly as Carol’s fingers slipped underneath her skirt and began to wander. “-that you’re being a little forward-”

“With you? Hardly.” The blonde responded, cupping Wanda’s face with her free hand and kissing her again. Wanda’s response was muffled, turned into a soft moan as Carol deepened the kiss, causing the back of her head to gently bump against the wall.

A doorknob rattled, and Wanda felt the displacement of air as someone else entered the room.

“Really, Carol?” Drawled a voice that sounded more amused than it was exasperated.

Breaking the latest kiss, Carol turned her head towards Natasha, who was standing in the doorway and facing her with quite the put-off expression. Unlike her, the woman had chosen to wear something fairly formal, a white-buttoned dress shirt and a black skirt. A hand was on the redhead’s hip, and her lips were turned downwards in the kind of way that turned Carol on. “I called dibs.” The blonde plainly said, turning back to the brunette, kissing Wanda’s neck and trailing a line’s worth of lip prints down her skin, making sure to take her time, teasing Natasha as she went. “Besides, someone as beautiful as her...how could I keep my hands off?” Capping off her exploration of Wanda with a fierce kiss that left the breathless brunette moaning, she fixed Natasha with quite the smile.

“I suppose you’re right.” Natasha said, walking over and brushing Carol out of the way, taking her place, regarding Wanda with interest. The brunette regarded the redhead with a bit of wariness, noting the look in her eyes matched the lustful one Carol’s had.

“...Hi.” Wanda said, giving her a nervous smile, feeling very much like a deer in a lion’s den. Natasha gave a small giggle and brushed her fingers against her cheek. “I’m Wanda.”

“So I gathered.” Said the redhead, fingers sweeping under the brunette’s chin and caressing her face affectionately. “I’m Natasha.” And with that said, her lips pressed against Wanda’s. The other woman leaned ever so slightly into the kiss, the enthusiasm, however minute, stoking the heat in Natasha’s spine. Breaking the kiss, she guided Wanda away from the wall and into her arms. “Don’t worry, sweetie. You’re in good hands.” She said, cupping her face and passionately kissing her. Wanda moaned as the redhead’s digits swept downwards and danced across her neck, and, just as quickly as she’d been kissed, it was over, and she was scooped up into the arms of the redhead, bridal style, and was carried off.

“While you were busy sampling the goods-” Said the redhead. “-I put up the closed sign. We won’t be interrupted while we _interview_ Miss Maximoff.” Taking Wanda into the break room, she gently deposited her onto the couch, taking up a spot on one side of the brunette while Carol took up a spot opposite of her, slinking behind Wanda and taking her into her arms, lovingly caressing her body.

“Nervous, sweetie?” The blonde asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Y-yes?” Wanda replied, breath hitching as Carol’s hands began to run across her breasts, thumbs pressing against the crests of those supple things and spinning circles across them. “This is not what I expected out of an interview-”

“Consider it an exception.” Natasha said, leaning forward and kissing her again. Carol’s fingers dipped downwards and began to hike up Wanda’s skirt, bunching up the fabric as she went. “We don’t really care much about your resumé-” She said between kisses, causing Wanda to stiffen in the duo’s arms. “-because we’re far more interested in you.”

“Me?” Wanda asked, raising a hand and stopping Natasha with a touch to her cheek. The redhead gave a little smirk and kissed her again.

“Yes. You.” Carol said. “You’ve been the one keeping Natasha up at night.” The blonde’s lips connected with the back of Wanda’s neck, sending a tingling sensation down her spine. “So imagine our surprise when you apply here.”

“It was a dream come true.” Natasha said, gazing into Wanda’s hazel eyes. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to meet you.”

Recognition sparked in the back of Wanda’s mind. “Wait…are you the scary friend of Rogers and Barnes?” She asked, and Natasha gave a nod. “The redhead at the pool this past summer?”

“Got it in one, sweetheart.” Natasha murmured, hands wandering underneath Wanda’s shirt and beginning to lift it up. “Had my eye on you for quite awhile.” She said, and, with the help of Carol, she pulled the brunette’s shirt free, tossing it away.

“I must say, I think I’ve been missing out.” Carol said as she examined Wanda, running her fingers along her skin, trailing upwards towards the bra she was wearing and unhooking it. “You’re absolutely divine.” The bra joined the shirt on the floor, and the topless brunette found her arms moving up instinctively to cover her breasts, only for Carol’s hands to gently pull them back. “Please-.” Said the blonde. “-don’t be shy.”

“...okay.” Wanda murmured, moaning as Natasha’s hands came up to caress her breasts. Her hands lingered there for a little while, the duo delighting in the noises that the pinned brunette made, before they finally pulled away, letting Carol take over.

“You’re in good hands, sweetie.” The redhead said, reaching down and pulling off Wanda’s skirt. She made an appreciative noise at the panties the woman was wearing. “Very nice.” She mused, hooking her fingers into the band of those things and yanking them down. Wanda squirmed as the last vestiges of her clothing were casually tossed to the side, feeling a bit odd in the presence of two women who, unlike her, were very much still clothed.

“So…” Carol said, catching their attention. “I know I called dibs earlier-” The words had Wanda turning as best she could in her position, pinned between blonde and redhead, to give the former an incredulous look. “-But given how we can’t seem to keep our hands off of Wanda, instead of taking turns, why don’t we share her?”

Natasha’s eyes flared with want.

“Oh...fuck yes.”

//

There is a song out there, about how one should not be afraid to put their dream in action.

It’s quite a catchy thing, the beat is good, the melody is memorable and quite likely to get stuck in your head, the singer’s voice is beautiful, the lyrics flow quite well, and one can certainly sing along to it while banging their hand on the steering wheel and probably not look like a lunatic while doing so.

Though the song may or may not be out of vogue, in this era of dubstep. Pity. It’s quite good.

However, in this particular case, Wanda got the feeling that this _particular_ dream being put into action was very much not the intended effect of said song’s morals, which were probably written with the intent of inspiring one to productive action and not to lustful copulation.

On the other hand, one was not necessarily incongruent with the other.

And then a pair of lips, courtesy of a very lustful redhead, collided with hers, and all thoughts about a song that emphasized making things shine were unceremoniously jarred out of her focus.

Pinned to the couch by Natasha’s body, Wanda moaned and squirmed as the redhead’s lithe digits danced across her body, exciting her, stimulating her, making her want _more_ . Somewhere to her right, Carol was yanking her clothes off with reckless abandon, throwing them anywhere and everywhere in her haste to _get it on._

“Fuck-” Natasha said, arching her back and admiring Wanda. “-you’re so perfect.”

And a pair of hands reached out and pulled the redhead off of her. “Clothes. Get them off.” Carol said to Natasha, stepping into view and fixing Wanda with a _look._ Hazel eyes trailed upwards-

-and stopped.

For there was a most very erect cock in her line of sight.

Stars in a mind collided and spun out of control.

A mouth dropped downwards.

“Like what you see?” Carol asked, that confident, cocky tone of voice that came naturally to her drawing Wanda’s gaze towards her eyes. Brown orbs shone with lust, desire, all sorts of emotions. And they were all saying one thing.

_Fuck me._

A mind rebooted.

Eyes focused.

And they very much liked what they saw.

“Very much so.” Said the brunette, and, deciding it was time to take the initiative, she pulled herself into a sitting position, took Carol’s cock in her hands and gave the blonde’s length a stroke. The effect was instant. Carol lost her momentum, her look changing from confidence and a sense of control to pure, unbridled lust, and that was about the same time that Natasha came back into focus. The fact the redhead too, had a cock, didn’t faze Wanda, in fact, it was the icing on top of a cake she hadn’t expected to get, but very much wanted to enjoy.

“Carry on.” Said the redhead. “I wanna see you make Carol cum.” The tone in her voice suggested in that _It’s not a suggestion_ kind of way that she obey, not that the brunette needed any incentive. She stroked freely, drawing moans and gasps out of Carol with every stroke of her fingers. Evidently, the foreign touch did wonders for the blonde, who began to softly buck into her hand, clearly eager to spill her load across Wanda’s skin.

Out of curiosity, remembering lessons imparted from videos on a most informative website, Wanda reached out and gave her potential-employer-to-be’s cock an experimental lick of her tongue. The action drew a pleased noise from Carol, and Wanda parted her lips further and took part of the blonde’s length into her mouth, using her fingers to pick up the slack. “Fast learner, isn’t she?” Carol said, as Wanda began to attend to her with her mouth, which was magnitudes more pleasurable than her fingers alone.

“I think she’ll do well here.” Natasha said, reaching downwards and stroking her cock to the sight of Wanda with Carol’s cock in her mouth. She would have her turn with the brunette, yes, but there was no harm in warming up. In any case, Carol’s moans and the soft sucking sounds of Wanda’s mouth made for quite a nice soundtrack.

The tight, wet heat of Wanda’s mouth was exquisite, Carol thought, moaning as the brunette, seated on the couch oh-so-casually, did this thing with her mouth that made the blonde want to blow her load _right now_ . In the simplest of terms, she just really wanted to flood Wanda’s mouth with her cum and paint her skin with her seed. And, with Natasha’s help, she hoped to take Wanda and _claim_ her. Because Wanda was a fucking goddess who deserved all their cum. Natasha stroked her hand a bit faster at the sight of Wanda ramping up her pace, clearly eager to make Carol cum. Moaning herself, the redhead arched her back and, with her free hand, began to toy with her balls.

Caressing the cheek of the brunette with a free hand, Carol cooed her encouragement, very happy that Wanda knew what she was doing. Stroke after stroke, lick after lick, Wanda pressed onwards, eager to please. Moans freely tumbled from Carol’s mouth as she was drawn further into her pleasure, into Wanda’s touch. The hazel-eyed woman’s tongue swirled around her length, setting her spine alight with desire, heightening her lust.

And when she came, it was a surprise, even for her.

The customary buildup of pleasure that gave one a bit of time to prepare for the oncoming orgasm had, evidently, been skipped in favor of an avalanche of sexual release. It built up and came crashing down on Carol like a wave, and the blonde’s moans became a scream of delight as she blew her load inside of Wanda’s mouth. As Carol’s howls of delight filled the air, Wanda’s eyes widened as cum splashed into her mouth, surprising her. The sticky-sweet fluid flooded her mouth, and Wanda found that she liked it, however voluminous it was. There was, for lack of a better word, no end to it, she stroked using both her hands, she sucked, swirled and licked and there was still _more._ She swallowed what she could, pulling back from Carol’s length when it was too much to take. Fluid freely splashed against her face and dripped downwards, each twitch of Carol’s cock gifting Wanda with more of her seed. Rope after rope tumbled across her face, leaving chaotic white lines that slid downwards, joined by more and more, until finally, Carol’s orgasm didn’t seem to finish so much as it _gave out._

Gasping and tumbling onto the adjacent table, eyes shut and shuddering, Carol slid onto the floor, nothing but weak, pleased noises tumbling from her mouth. “Oh my fucking god…” She whispered, looking up at Wanda, who was examining her cum-coated fingers, eyes wide and mouth still open. Semen dripped from her chin and lower face, and the blonde desperately wished she had her phone with her, because this was a sight she wanted to preserve forever. Before she could fumble for the fucking thing and immortalize the sight of Wanda Maximoff’s cum-coated face, a pair of hands shot out and pulled Wanda roughly off the couch, and Natasha, clearly eager to partake in the fruit that was Wanda, yanked the brunette into a passionate kiss.

“Fuck…” Went the blonde, as her cock began to rouse at the sight.

Natasha drank deeply of Wanda. The taste of Carol was everywhere, on her face, her fingers, her mouth, it didn’t matter, Natasha wanted it all. Her tongue explored Wanda’s mouth, catching the brunette’s taste alongside that of the blonde’s, and it made for an arousing mixture that had Natasha very glad that they’d cleared the board today. Because frankly, someone interrupting the beauty that was partaking in the elixir of Wanda Maximoff would’ve been met with a nuclear response.

Literally.

Moaning, Wanda squirmed as Natasha’s length bumped against her legs. The redhead was clearly enjoying the taste of Carol and Wanda, and she found herself being pushed onto the couch, whereupon Natasha climbed atop her and straddled her chest. Hands went down and carefully parted Wanda’s breasts, long enough for the redhead to slide her cock between them. “You both taste so good.” Natasha said as she thrusted, eager to add her own mixture of cum to that which was coating the skin of the brunette. Wanda was eager to accommodate her, and her hands reached upwards and tilted daintily towards the redhead, clearly offering her a taste of what Carol had gifted her.

Natasha accepted, taking one of Wanda’s hands in her own and giving it an experimental lick. Carol’s seed was sweet, she knew that from experience, but somehow, the taste of Wanda, mixed with the blonde’s cum, made it all the better. Like adding a smattering of exotic fruit onto a particularly delectable piece of well-made chocolate. She took a digit into her mouth. One after the other the lithe phalanges came, and even as she thrust, seeking to add her own seed to the mix of fluid lining Wanda’s skin, she tasted what the woman had to offer her. While she attended to Wanda’s fingers, her mind drifted elsewhere, towards the fact that the brunette’s breasts were lovely They were supple, firm, beautiful things, not quite as busty as Carol, but they were lovely nonetheless. In a better time, she would’ve savored the sensation of her interviewee’s tits, but right now, she wanted to cum, and badly. Watching Wanda attend to Carol had been such a beautiful scene, one that Natasha would treasure forever, and it had left her in a lusty, sex-fueled state that had her wanting little more than to empty herself onto Wanda.

And, if she had her way, Wanda would be _theirs,_ and so she could explore her at length in the future. But that was a thought that only flashed in her mind’s eye for the briefest of moments before it was shunted aside as Natasha finished partaking in the fingers of one hand and went for the next. She couldn’t get enough of the mixture of Carol and Wanda, that damn intoxicating drink. Speaking of the blonde, the woman was simply watching, stroking herself as she went. Carol moved at a lazy pace, content to simply watch the show. Evidently, Carol wanted to go for a second round, and Natasha was quite eager to oblige her, right after she came...and after they’d warmed Wanda up.

Dropping the other hand, where it drifted lazily back to it’s spot at Wanda’s side, Natasha thrust, chasing that promise of boundless pleasure that had depleted Carol so. Wanda gleefully aided her in this, taking a gentle hold on the redhead’s hips and guiding her forth in her efforts. Though, going by the little tingling sensation in her spine, it didn’t seem like she’d have to work _too_ hard. _She’s already on the edge,_ Wanda thought. Natasha’s interplay, done while she was busy attending to Carol, had the woman well on her way to orgasm, and compared against working Carol from the start, this was merely finishing a half-completed job. The redhead’s eyes were focused solely on her, clouded over in desire, and her ragged breathing all but screamed _imminent orgasm._ Opening her mouth, Wanda stuck her tongue out, just in time to catch the first burst of Natasha’s seed as the redhead lost herself. Her cum tasted good, a distinctive tangy-taste that somehow conveyed _assertiveness,_ which was a strange thought, quickly booted away as Natasha coated her face in fluid. Natasha’s sperm was spilled everywhere, her face, her neck, her breasts, it went everywhere.

Waves of pleasure danced up and down the vertebrae of Natasha’s spine, spreading out across her nerves and circling back across her skin. The redhead moaned, long and drawn out, stars dancing across her vision. Her hands interlaced with Wanda’s, and she rode out the rest of her pleasure, losing herself fully to the brunette. When reality came back into focus, Natasha’s ragged breaths punctuated the air. “-you’re good.” She murmured, and carefully, she climbed off of Wanda and slumped onto the ground. “Very good.”

Wanda sat up, a finger coming up to her face, tracing a line across her skin and grasping a rope of Natasha’s cum. Her finger darted into her mouth, the sight catching Natasha’s attention.

“-it’s tasty.” Said the brunette, a smile spreading across her face.

Which was about the same time a small towel was tossed into her lap.

“Clean up.” Carol said, giving her a smirk of her own. “Cause now it’s your turn.”

//

If anyone had told Wanda Maximoff that her job interview was going to end with her having sex with her potential future employers, she would’ve laughed. She would’ve laughed so hard she would’ve been breathless and probably broken a rib from all the laughing.

And yet, that was exactly what was going on.

Fortunately for all involved, a man calling himself Grandmaster, whatever the hell that kind of name was, did not in fact appear to announce that it was _main event time_ , but that really would’ve been helpful for the aforementioned brunette, because when she stood up at the beckoning of Natasha, she suddenly found herself the main attraction in the room. Not that she hadn’t been so before, but she had been doing a lot of giving and not a lot of receiving, which was-

“You’ve been so good to us. Time to return the favor.” Natasha whispered.

-exactly what was going to happen.

And with that, the redhead yanked Wanda into her arms and gleefully kissed her. She guided her to the couch in-between kisses, spooning the brunette, holding her in place and idly toying with her hair. Carol, for her part, stepped out of the room, to Wanda’s confusion. “Tell me…” Began the Russian, bringing her away from that thought-line. “Have you ever been taken by two people at once?”  

The brunette shook her head. “Actually…” She said, turning towards Natasha. “I’ve never even had sex before you two.”

Green eyes flared with delight. “Good.” Natasha said, pressing her lips to Wanda’s cheek and stroking her hair. “This makes things more fun.” There were footsteps, and Wanda looked up in time to see Carol toss a bottle at her.

“Heads up, seven up-” The blonde said, and a hand, courtesy of Natasha, shot up and caught the bottle. “-if I put it in your butt, you’re the one…”

“Uh…” Went the brunette, just as Natasha passed her to Carol, opened the bottle and began to rub the contents of the bottle on her dick. A quick glance told Wanda all she needed to know, lubricant of some kind.

“Tasha’s an ass girl.” Carol said, giving Wanda a smile. “Me, I’m more of a pussy kind of girl, so it makes life a bit easier when we want to _share_ a lady.”

“Oh.” Wanda said, just as Natasha set the bottle down and pulled her back onto the couch. Her mind wasn’t really cooperating with her in the words department, and the feeling of Natasha’s cock pressing against her asshole shut down a lot of thoughts very quickly.

“May I?” Asked the redhead, because she was polite like that, and Wanda gave a little nod. A moment later, the sensation of Natasha’s cock slipping into her asshole drew a moan out of her, the novelty of the thing causing the brunette to whimper as the redhead gave an experimental thrust.

One. Then another. And another. All at that same, slow pace.

“You feel so good.” Natasha said, fingers coming up to rest against Wanda’s arms, holding her still. “Better than I could’ve ever imagined.” The sound of Carol climbing onto the couch drew the brunette’s attention, and she felt the blonde’s cock press against her pussy. Hazel eyes met brown ones, and she gave a little nod. The blonde’s cock slid into her pussy a moment later.

“Fuck…” Carol said, shutting her eyes for the briefest of moments, moaning at the wet heat of Wanda’s cunt. “-you are so, so tight. I love it.” A hand came down to touch Wanda’s cheek, and Carol’s lips pressed against hers as she began to thrust, moving slowly, letting Wanda get used to it. The movement drew a moan out of Wanda, and she thrust again, deciding that she very much liked the sound.

And thus, with a little wink at Natasha, they began to _move,_ falling into that familiar rhythm they had used so well together _._ They thrust, carefully ramping their pace in such a manner that Wanda found comfortable, and their hands went absolutely everywhere. The brunette’s arms, her ass, her tits, it didn’t matter. They explored everything about Wanda. Together.

Pinned between Natasha and Carol, their cocks filling her holes, Wanda squirmed, just a bit. Their grip tightened ever so slightly. “You good, sweetie?” Natasha asked, voice somewhere between lust and command.

“Y-yes.” Wanda said. “It’s just...new, is all. A good kind of new.”

“Enjoying yourself?” Carol asked, tilting her head and giving her a smile.

Wanda made an approving noise and gave a little nod, matching the blonde’s smile with one of her own. “Good to know.” Carol whispered, darting back down to kiss her again.

She had to admit, being double penetrated _was_ a good sensation, far more intense than her fingers or her toys had ever been. And, in all honesty, she loved it. Their hands roamed ceaselessly across her body, placing gentle squeezes and lingering touches across every patch of skin. Carol’s hands gripped her arms, rubbing comforting circles into her limbs. Natasha’s hands delved upwards to her breasts and fondled the things. And throughout it all, they thrust. One after the other, again and again, a most delightful pattern that made Wanda’s moans escalate into screams. “God, I love the sounds you make.” Natasha said, kissing the back of Wanda’s neck. The brunette was practically howling with delight as she was fucked, each thrust knocking another moan out of her. “And you feel so good.” She added for good measure, giving Wanda’s breasts a playful squeeze. “Your ass is _divine."_

“I can imagine-” Carol gasped, arching her back and moaning loudly. “-her cunt’s amazing.” The blonde’s thrusts sped up a bit, and she turned her attention back to Wanda. “You hear that, sweetie?” She asked. “Your pussy is just the _best._ ”

Wanda moaned, which was a good enough answer for Carol. The brunette was very much caught up in her pleasure, arching her back as best she could underneath her, moaning freely as each thrust from both the duo drove her closer to her climax.

Wetness dripped down Wanda’s cunt, the familiar sensation of release becoming more nuanced with every thrust of her partners. “Oh fuck-” Went the brunette, shuddering as her climax drew closer, welling up in her spine, coiling up for that inevitable supernova of pleasure. “I’m gonna-, I’m gonna cum soon-”

She shut her eyes, a low keening noise slipping out of her mouth.

“Hey...hey…” Carol said, a thumb brushing against the surface below her eye. “No no, don’t close your eyes.” She cooed, Wanda obeyed, and found a reassuring look on the blonde’s face. “It’s okay…” Carol said. “Cum for us.”

“Please, Wanda.” Natasha said, holding her tightly, relishing the way the brunette was trying to hold her orgasm back. “Lose yourself.” She said, kissing her neck and trailing around to her cheek. “Don’t be shy…”

“I-” Wanda began, only for Carol’s lips to catch her own, silencing her.

“Do it.” Natasha whispered into her ear, punctuating her words with thrusts of her own. It was too much to take, and she let go, losing herself in her orgasm. Pleasure spilled up her spine and across her body, overwhelming her. Wanda moaned, gasped and screamed, pure, unadulterated sound spilling from her throat as she found release in the arms of Carol and Natasha. She felt the wetness in her cunt burst outwards, and she fell back into Natasha’s grasp, shuddering as her release overtook her.

“Holy _fuck_ -” Carol gasped as she felt a rush of fluid around her cock. “-she’s a squirter.” She began thrusting faster, very delighted at the revelation. “God, I love you even more now.” The blonde said, caressing Wanda’s frame as Natasha tilted the orgasming brunette’s head to the side so she could kiss her cheek.

“F-fuck...fuck, _fuck-"_ Wanda moaned, barely able to come up with a coherent word, let alone a sentence. Between the thrusts of Natasha and Carol, the many kisses they pressed to her lips, the sensation of their fingers on her skin, and the powerful waves of her orgasm, she was drunk on pleasure, high on sensation. It was too much for her mind to process, and she lost herself entirely to her climax. Watching the way that Wanda shuddered and spasmed above her, Natasha moaned. Her body, already sensitive from her previous orgasm, was heading for a second climax at a much greater speed than previous, the feeling of Wanda’s ass and the way the brunette was moaning and jerking above her overwhelming her senses. So she thrust a bit faster, eagerly chasing a release of her own.

Not one to be outdone, Carol upped her pace, partially to match Natasha, and mainly because after feeling Wanda cum and release around her cock, she wanted to blow her load in the brunette’s pussy very, very badly. “Impatient, are we?” Natasha asked, when she noticed the blonde’s heightened movement speed.

“I wanna cum _so bad_ inside of her.” Carol said, moans tumbling from her lips. _"_ _Fuck,_ after that squirt, all I wanna do is shoot my load in her pussy and knock her up.” She continued on, oblivious to the fact that her words had stirred Wanda from her pleasure-induced haze, and she was now looking up at the blonde.

“I’m...I’m not on birth control…” She weakly began, only for Carol to kiss her again.

“Even better.” The blonde said. “Someone like you…” Fingers came up to Wanda’s cheek. “I would love to make you a mother.”

“You’d look so fucking cute pregnant.” Natasha said, brushing her fingers against Wanda’s neck. “Our little slut-” Wanda moaned, squirming faintly, and her free arm firmly gripped the brunette, keeping her still. _“Ours._ ” Natasha repeated.

“You belong to us.” Carol said, kissing Wanda over and over, silencing her little protests. “Don’t worry.” She said, giving her a reassuring smile when the look in Wanda’s eyes became concerned. “We’ll take good care of you.” That seemed to satisfy Wanda, and she became noticeably more pliant in their grasp.

“Good girl.” Natasha said.

And with that said, Carol and Natasha returned to attending to Wanda’s body. They thrust, their hands roamed across her, and they basked in the moans and gasps that the pinned brunette made. Thrust after thrust, the blonde and the redhead drove closer and closer to their climaxes, and from the frantic, pitched sounds Wanda was making, she was being pushed towards another orgasm of her own. Carol moved, moaning and gasping as she felt her orgasm welling up in the back of her spine. “Wanda-” She murmured, as it became more pronounced as she thrust, her lust reaching a fever pitch as her climax began. “I’m coming…” From the way the brunette reacted, she didn’t seem to mind, not at all. Smiling to herself, Carol kissed Wanda and gave in with a moan of delight. She thrust once, twice, and then the blonde felt it, that sweet, blissful release as she finally came, deep inside of Wanda.

“Oh my fucking god-” Wanda gasped, the overstimulated woman shuddering as a second orgasm, far more powerful than the last, began to wash over her, aided by the sensation of Carol’s seed spilling into her. “Fuck, fuck-” She squirmed once, twice, and then her orgasm hit her with all the force in the world and she was submerged in her pleasure.

The feeling of her partners reaching their orgasms threw Natasha into her own. “I’m coming-” The redhead bit out, moaning as she hit her peak and began to cum inside of the brunette’s ass. “Fuck, Wanda-”

“Ours-” Carol gasped. “ _Ours-_ ”

And they came.

All of them, together.

Natasha moaned as she came inside of Wanda. Her cock twitched inside of the brunette’s shapely ass, shooting rope after rope inside of her. The redhead shut her eyes and pulled Wanda close, breathing deeply, taking in everything she could. Pulse after pulse, her orgasm went on as she gave everything she had to Wanda, relishing in finally claiming the woman of her dreams. Carol howled with delight as she flooded Wanda’s overstimulated pussy with her cum. The tight, wet heat of the hazel-eyed woman’s cum was exquisite, she never wanted this to end. She thrust over and over, coating the vulnerable woman’s pussy with her seed.

Wanda screamed as she came, squirming and moaning in the arms of Carol and Natasha as her orgasm consumed her. She had thought her first orgasm was powerful, but this...this was something different. It was like comparing a garden hose with a waterfall, if she’d thought one was powerful, the other...that was something else. Her pleasure did not so much dance across her body as did it claim it, overwhelming every nerve, every receptor, every synapse, it didn’t matter, her entire body was taken by her climax. She felt Carol kiss her, the sensation of the blonde’s seed splashing into her cunt. The feeling of Natasha’s cum filling her ass, the redhead’s lips running across the back of her neck, fingers dancing across her breasts, her cheeks, everywhere. Over and over, they thrust, touched and kissed, manipulating Wanda’s body in ways she’d never imagined, until finally, it was over, and she was left sated and breathless.

And, going by the sounds of it, Natasha and Carol were in a similar state. The blonde slumped onto Wanda, and for a long while, the trio didn’t dare to move an inch. They just couldn’t, not after the mind-blowing orgasms they had experienced.

“Fuck…”

The little word had Carol giggling, as Wanda murmured that four lettered-thing again, blinking rapidly as her body began to return to a more calm rhythm. “I see you enjoyed yourself.” She said, from her spot atop the brunette. Wanda gave her a weak smile and tilted her head to the side to give Carol a kiss.

“I know I did.” Natasha said, hugging Wanda tightly. “Best...fuck...ever.”

Carol was the first to pull out, a sensation that caused Wanda to moan. Natasha, after a moment’s hesitation, followed suit, and the trio extricated themselves from each other, shifting into sitting positions on the couch, which was quite understandably a mess at the moment.

“I think-” Carol said, giving Wanda a kiss on the cheek. “-that you got the job.”

“You definitely did.” Natasha said, slumping against the far corner of the couch and giving her a little smile.

“T-thank you.” Wanda said, glad that all her hard work had finally paid off. Things were going to get better. Probably slowly, but they’d definitely get better.

“So…” Carol said, drawing her out of her musings. “Where do you live?”

“Apartment on the not so nice side of town.” Wanda said. “Why?”

“Come live with us.” Natasha said, scooting over and taking her hand. “That way, you can just ride with us to work-” And her eyes wandered over to the brunette’s breasts for the briefest of moments. ”-and of course, you can just ride us. No traveling necessary for either.”

Wanda smiled. “Okay.” She said.

“That’s our girl.” Carol said, kissing her cheek.

Natasha joined the cuddle pile, gently caressing Wanda’s naked frame. “You’re ours.” She said, voice soft and gentle. “And that means we’ll take very good care of you.”

“Anything you want.” Carol murmured.

“How about a date?” Wanda asked, looking towards the duo with hopeful eyes.

“We can certainly do that.” The redhead said, and her lips caught Wanda’s.

“I’m all in.” Carol hummed, holding Wanda close and kissing her cheek.  

Wanda closed her eyes, leaning into Carol’s touch and losing herself in an exhausted slumber.

Best interview ever.

//

_Two Years Later…_

“Applying for a job with you guys was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Wanda said, snuggling into the arms of her wives. Carol and Natasha were all too eager to hold her close, enjoying the touch of the brunette.

“Oh, definitely.” Natasha said, cuddling against her. “It made our lives so much easier.”

Wanda chuckled. “I’m not so sure.” She said, gesturing at the sleeping girl in her arms. “Wendy’s a bit of a handful sometimes. But considering which one of you two helped make her, that's not a surprise.”

Natasha laughed and pressed her lips to Wanda’s. “She _does_ take after her mother.”

“A bit? More like a lot.” Carol mused, leaning against her wife, casting a kind look down at the daughter she’d sired. “I dread the day Corporal Mischief learns how to walk.”

“And I look forward to it, solely for the entertainment value.” Natasha said.

Wanda giggled.

“I love you guys.” She said.

//

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

_You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me, when it turns out right_

_‘Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory, just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

_\- Victoria Justice_

//

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Handsome Jack would've had this done sooner, but VaultHunter.exe is a fickle program and generally gets thing started and never finishes them. Combine that with perfectionist tendencies and you've got yourself a recipe for why things move slowly around here at Hyperion.
> 
> 2\. Wendy Danvers-Maximoff, of whom takes mostly after Carol in personality, and is a blend of Wanda and Carol in appearance, was named after her mentor/mother figure, Doctor Wendy Lawson. Said woman was rather amused at her namesake, particularly since said namesake seems determined to make life as chaotic for her parents as possible. 
> 
> 3\. Little Wendy was also totally conceived on the rickety leather-ish couch, right there, because Carol has super-sperm or something. Or maybe it's because she pumped so much of said fluid into Wanda's cunt. We're not entirely too sure. In any case, given that they totally took Wanda home and fucked her senseless there, it's a safe bet to say that Wanda was totally pregnant before the week was out.
> 
> 4\. Natasha was the one to propose to Wanda. Carol went along for the ride. The circumstances behind the marriage of the trio remain vaguely defined at present, but we presume it's a good story.
> 
> 5\. Carol finds pregnant Wanda to be very, very hot. There's just something about the brunette with a baby bump that gets her eye a-wandering and her dick a-hardening. Why, we're not sure. Frankly, she should've been a farmer, considering how much she likes to 'seed life', but then again, one doesn't orgasm while farming. 
> 
> Usually.
> 
> 6\. 10/11/19 - Updated and reformatted.


End file.
